Diary of a Wolfy Kid
by JayeeCollins
Summary: Property of Kaiulanii Rose Black, enter if you dare.
1. How iT All Started

**Diary of a Wolfy Kid**

*For NaeMeraz

Who is also my BFF/ best cousin in the world

Heyyy girll!

**Day 1: How It all Started**

So today, my family and I (including: Grandma Sue, Grandpa Billy, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Paul, their daughter Kenne' Meraz, My Papa Charlie Swan, Uncle Seth, and his wife, Amiah) just settled into out new mansion in Seattle. gladly sent us on a long car ride for our "surprise", and here it is; a HUGE mansion just North of La Push.

Hello, my name is Kaiulanii Rose Black, daughter of Leah and Jacob Black. Granddaughter of Billy Black, Sue Swan, and a deceased Harry Clearwater. Don't forget my Grandpa-in-Law Charlie Swan.

Yup, he and Sue got married, but who _didn't_ see that coming.

So tomorrow, we're starting our first day of High School. *squeal* _Our_ as in Nia Uley, Kenne' Meraz, and Nessie Cullen, and me.

You'd think we're all best friends? Right

Wrong!

Just one person, Nia Uley. No one likes her! She's always trying to run something or someone. We used to be BFFs, but one day; she strikes Gold.

**Flashback:**

_We were sitting at our middle school lunch table and we were playing around saying who was in charge of what, until she said_

"_You know if I phase, I'll be alpha. Then I'll __**really**__ be in charge. Of course not you, Nessie. You're not even family to me. You're just with…__**them**__." She said innocently. _

"_No, if __**they**__ phase, __**Kai **__will be alpha. Why do you always want what everyone else has?" She yelled. "You're just like your man-stealing momma!" She yelled the last part, which caused the whole cafeteria to gasp._

_She's usually the good girl of the group. _

_**End of Flashback**_

'Nuff said, that day ended bad.

I have four scars from my eye, all the way to the tip of my left breast (or what's supposed to be there). I'm not like my mom, yet.

There's still a little swell there, but only a little.

I actually had to get braces on my teeth.

But hey, my scars make me look badass.

Jasper always said "Be proud of your battle-scars, because you'll look weak without them." Then he'd grin at Emmett, who had clear skin.

I know Nia had to get a brace on her arm for her wrist, and she had a pretty bad black eye.

Then "Sam" came over saying how we "nearly killed his baby" and how we messed her life up.

Umm, no one in that house hold has scars that almost run down half of my body.

I do, though.

Hmm, what else about me… I think I'm awesome, and I actually _like_ that my scars had made half of my face scowl, that truly brought out my inner-bitch.

My braces (the band) are purple and silver. The wire is silver also.

I think that boys who wear black are totally hot and sophisticated.

Umm, I love my family. Including, Uncle Seth's wife.

But when I first met her,

I thought she was some hooker who wanted to have "fun" with my truly innocent uncle.

AND HE'S MY FAVORITE UNCLE EVER.

Shhh, don't tell Emmett!

(Insert my mommy calling me for dinner)

Gotta go!Xoxo-Kai


	2. First Day Freshman Madness

**Diary of a Wolfy Kid**

Hello,

This is privacy of

Kaiulanii Rose ,

if you don't have permission to read;

GTFO!

**Day 2: First Day Freshman Madness**

Okay, so after my last entry. I _totally_ thought that high school was soo going to suck, thanks to dad, and Uncle Paul. Aunt Rachel thought it was cool, but then dad got punched for saying, "Yeah, because you had straight A's and was a straight nerd."

But today, I met two new girls, and a hot boy!. One girl, Krystal.

Her name is Krystal Martinez, and she's soo AWESOME! She has long black hair and big brown eyes. She's a really cool person, but there's one thing; her motor mouth. All she did is yipp about her family and how long she's dreamed of high school. I listened to most of what she said, because she said her adopted siblings usually tune out, and that's wrong, and if you listen; she's really funny. I learned that she loves fashion and she loves saying the acronym "ZOMG" when something 'juicy' happens. She has a big family. Her adoptive mother's name is Dr. Valencia Martinez, and Jeb B. Yeah, I for got how to pronounce _and_ spell that. She has a younger adopted sister, Angel, who's in the 6th grade. There's Zephyer who's in the 7th grade. (Their classes are in the other building which is across the _huge_ yard. And those are the only two that have the same blood, as in they're _really_ brother and sister. Uhh, there's Nick. Nick's the bad boy type. He always wears black, he has dark eyes, and dark long hair.

Then there's Jeff. (Angelic Melody). He is the silent-but-sneaky type. He's tall and skinny, has blonde (nearly orange) hair, and blue quiet eyes. Yeah, he's blind, but that makes him even hotter. He has girls falling at his feet. But me, it's just a simple crush (that I hope will develop into something more. But today, something weird happened.

**Flashback:**

_Krystal, Jeff, Nick, Angel, Nessie, Zephyer and I were walking. Of course, Krystal was talking. While she was talking I was listening, then I felt Jeff's hand brush mine. My heart started beating frantically in my chest. Krystal stopped talking and looked at me. Almost that she noticed, that'll be really weird._

_When she started talking again, my thoughts drifted back to Jeff._

_I loved that his disability never stopped him from being normal._

_I thought about all of the good things that'll happen if we date, and the bad._

_I thought of him holding my hand._

_Then magically, an image of Jeff and I kissing pushed its way into my brain._

_I gasped deeply as my heart quickened again._

"_Are you okay?" I heard a soft whisper say in my ear, it was __**his**__._

_I bit my lip, and blushed when I saw the group looking at me._

"_Uhh, sorry. I was just…thinking." I replied smoothly. His hand cupped my cheek and he said,_

"_you're blushing."_

_I thought I was going to end, then I heard a familiar car horn beep angrily on the side of the road._

_Then a voice yell "Hey, kid! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Oh god, that's Emmett._

"_No, Emmett. It wasn't like that. I'll tell you later, just get in the car." He was in front of me by then._

_Nessie, Emmett and I walked to Emmett's car and got in. Once my seatbelt was on, I yelled out of the window, "Sorry guys! I'll see you all tomorrow! Bye!" _

"_Alright! See ya!" Krystal waved back, then Emmett sped off._

**End of flashback:**

Yeah, I know. Helpless love, right?

But hey, at least he touched me!

*squeal*

HE TOUCHED MY FACE!

And I totally_ loved _the sensation his warm fingers gave me.

Well, I'm gonna go to sleep early, so I can think about Jeff.

Goodnight ,

Kai


	3. Hybrids

**Diary of a Wolfy Kid**

Hello,

This is privacy of

Kaiulanii Rose ,

if you don't have permission to read;

GTFO!

**Day 3:Hybrids **

Okay, so about three crazy things happened:

1) Emmett and Edward were sniffing Nessie and I like crazy.

2) Edward said that Krystal and her family aren't exactly _human_.

3)Carlisle said we smelled like avians. Whatever that means.

**Flashback:**

_Carlisle walked in and made a disgusted face. He then came over and patted Nessie and my head._

"_I seek two little birdies who need a shower." He smiled kindly._

_He walked away, tilted his head, and came back up to us. "You two smell avain-ish. You know, one of my co-workers, Dr. Valencia Martinez, came in with that scent also."_

"_Yeah", I replied "Dr. Martinez adopted them. Like you. She also has two daughters named Max and Ella. You can tell who's bad, and who isn't. I've met Max, she's kind of mean, and a little judgmental. She told them I was a trouble maker. I mean, I'm not __**that**__ bad. She-"_

"_Okay, Kai.", Ness interjected. "We don't want another motor mouth in the group. Although, you __**were**__ born with yours. Krystal's just grew on her's." Ness said._

"_Well, I didn't catch the scent, but something weird happened. When I was thinking about something, an image randomly popped into my brain, I looked around and the little blonde girl was smiling at me, Maybe they __**are**__ hybrids. Ohh, that's why Jeff-you know, the cute one-"_

"_The one with the touchy hands?" Emmett yelled out loud._

"_OMG, Emmett! He's __**blind!**__ I guess blind people can touch an object and immediately know what it is."_

"_Or maybe it's one of his freaky powers." Edward yelled out._

"_Well, I'll ask Dr. Martinez tomorrow. Kaiulanii, we have to get you home, I know your father wouldn't like you out past nine."_

"_Well, he can go kiss an ape because I don't like him anymore. He's the meanest man I know. What man says that his daughter can't date until she's eighteen?" I said, clearly pissed._

"_Any __**normal**__ man." Jasper said coming in the room._

"_Alright, I just hope that he doesn't think I'm going to speak to him." I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder and walking out._

**End of Flashback:**

Yeah, but whatever it is, I hope they (Mostly Jeff) won't be led out of town, because of some stupid treaty. The treaty was mostly smashed when Bella had Renesmee, and dad said that the baby (Ness) didn't deserve to die. Yes, my dad was married at that time, and said that because the council thought that I might be a threat to the Quileute village. Psh, little ol' me can't hurt a fly, but maybe a stupid chick named Nia Uley. *LMAO!*

This, dear journal, may sound a little corny, but I'm going to search up Jeff somewhere, and maybe some of Carlisle's 'Avian' theory. Ohh, I really wish Jeff and I were a "thing". I think that we would be the cutest couple _**ever!**_

**xoxo-****Kaiulanii Rose**


	4. Hybrids Cont

**Diary of a Wolfy Kid**

Hello,

This is privacy of

Kaiulanii Rose ,

if you don't have permission to read;

GTFO!

**Day 3: Cont.**

OMFG! I just found a blog. Not just any blog. It's "_Fang's Blog"_ And remember, Max called _Nick_, _Fang._

So I read five entries, and you should've seen how shocked I was, dear diary. Mom eventually came in and read with me.

It seems as if they were on the run from things called "Erasers". The "Erasers" are just like us, werewolves. Then when they escape, there are things called "flyboys" who were mostly robots in the from of Erasers, but ith real skin, and fighting techniques , and they fly.

Then "Gazzy" and "Iggy" created a bomb that blew the flyboys up.

At first I was thinking "Who is Gazzy and Iggy", but as I read on I caught the words "Iggy's a blind genious." Jeff! OMG, it's JEFF! My Jeff! Grrr, that makes me sooo mad.

Them mom called dad up here to read this and I replied with a , "Don't come in my room! I really don't like you, right now."

He came in and peeked over my shoulder.

***Smackk!***

Uh oh, go mom!

Like proven, don't ever try to read my, diary/journal/personal novel.

And, so sad to say, Jeff and his siblings are hybrids of Bird and human.

But I don't care,

I still love him anyways, and Nudge (who I found out is Krystal) is still one of my BFFs!

Short entry,

Sorry

**Xoxo- ****Kaiulanii Rose Black**


	5. COnfrontation

**Diary of a Wolfy Kid**

Hello,

This is privacy of

Kaiulanii Rose ,

if you don't have permission to read;

GTFO!

**Day 4: Confrontation**

So today, I asked "Nick" about the blog and he denied. Duhh. Well, after looking at me like I was crazy, because you just _can't_ approach someone like that.

Of course, he said he didn't know anything about it.

He then replied with an "Okay, now get out of my way."

Then I walked away slowly, then I heard him whisper "She knows" to someone.

*Big smile*

Haha! I get to him!

OMG, Jeff and I are partners. Errr, I mean the teachers moved our desks so it's into partners and Jeff is mine! When he came over to my seat, he brushed his fingers over mine, I guess to navigate.

BUT IT WAS STILL SO AWESOMEE!

Not to be all girly and sappy, but I hope he likes me. I mean, I still _do_ have feelings. Just tough ones.

Guess what? Kenne' came to school today! She missed the first day, of…girly problems. Yeah…akwardd.

So then she saw the boys and Krystal and all she did was nod. Guess someone isn't in a good mood.

But that's what you get for having two overly-horny parents who just wanna be in "bed" all day. *cough*RachelandPaul*cough*

And today, Krystal had something under the back of her shirt. They were a mocha brown color. Weird, because her skin is lighter. Taking the clue, she's one of the bird kids.

I wish our worlds aren't like this.

**Xoxo- ****Kaiulanii Rose**


End file.
